MSM-04 Acguy
The MSM-04 Acguy (アッガイ Aggai) is a mass-produced amphibious mobile suit, it was featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the Zimmad Company's MSM-03 Gogg, the Zeonic Company produced their own amphibious mobile suit for the Principality of Zeon, the MSM-04 Acguy. Acguys used many of the same parts and components as the MS-06F Zaku II, including twin Zaku II F-Type Minovsky ultracompact fusion reactors. However, even with the twin reactors, the Acguy left only a trace heat signature, making it effective for stealth and infiltration operations. The Acguy's weapons consisted of four 105mm vulcan guns mounted in the head. In its right forearm was a mega particle gun, but in some units, this was replaced by a vulcan gun. The right forearm also had extendable claws known as Iron Nail (along with an extendable arm to increase striking distance) for striking the Earth Federation's mobile suits and property. In the left forearm was a six-tube missile launcher. Some models also had missile launchers in the right forearm, replacing the mega particle cannon and claws. Armaments ;*105mm Vulcan Gun :Small pocket turrets found on the top of the head. They release a burst of gun fire for close combat and for taking out smaller units. ;*6-tube Missile Launcher :Missiles can be fired from its left arm rapidly to destroy mobile suits, land vehicles, and buildings. The missiles are usually fired individually. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Powerful beams can be fired from the right arm to pierce enemy armor and buildings for effective damage. Often used at medium to long range. ;*Vulcan Gun :Some Acguys have another vulcan gun in its right arm instead of the mega particle cannon. ;*Iron Nail :Mounted in the left arm is six extendable claws for stabbing mobile suits. When not in used, the claws are hidden in the arm. The claws can also be used for grappling as seen during the invasion of Jaburo, when a group of Acguys were traversing the tunnels of Jaburo, and can function as a manipulator if required. Special Equipment & Features ;*Interchangeable Forearms History The Acguy was a decent amphibious mobile suit, mostly due to its ability to sneak into bases undetected by enemy forces. Several MSM-04 Acguys sneaked into the Federation's Jaburo General Headquarters on November 30, U.C. 0079 on a covert mission to destroy the Federation's mobile-suit production facilities, which were being used to produce their RGM-79 GM mass-produced mobile suit. Variants ;*MSM-04G Juaggu ;*MSM-04N Agguguy ;*GPB-04B Beargguy Picture Gallery msm-04.jpg|Acguy (08th MS Team version): front MSM-04(ACGUY) back.jpg|Acguy (08th MS Team version): rear Acguy-origin.png|''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' version msm-04-claw.jpg|Clawed Arm Acguy-081-cg.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 version MSM-04_Acguy.jpg|SD MSM-04 Acguy as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Acguy.jpg|Acguy as it appears on the PS3 game Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation acguy (4).jpg|Acguy (from Gundam Perfect File) 121004_campaign.jpg|Acguy promotion on Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation msm04_p01.jpg|U.C. 0079: Close-up of Acguy inside Federation's Jaburo headquarter Gunpla Gunpla_1-144_Agguy_box.jpg|1/144 Original MSM-04 Acguy (1981): box art HGUC MSM-04 Acguy Boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC MSM-04 Acguy (2007): box art HGUC-Acguy-GFT.jpg|Limited edition 1/144 HGUC MSM-04 Acguy (Ver. GFT Tricolor; 2013): box art Gunpla_HGUC_Acguy_7-11_box.jpg|Limited edition 1/144 HGUC MSM-04 Acguy (Ver. GFT "7-Eleven" Colors; 2013): box art Gunpla_1-100_Agguy_box.jpg|1/100 Original MSM-04 Acguy (1982): box art MG - MSM-04 - Acguy - Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG MSM-04 Acguy (2005): box art Msm-04r.png|1/72 full scratch-build MSM-04R Aggai (Acguy): modelling by Atsushi Hirata Notes & Trivia *Acguy has a large fanbase consider it to be moe character. It's also a stock joke character. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., Acguy has the ability to summon it's later variants to attack, namely the MSM-04G Juaggu and the MSM-04N Agguguy. The victory screen even has them together as a group despite never having been commissioned side-by-side. References MSM-04 Acguy The Origin Design 4.jpg MSM-04 Acguy The Origin Design 3.jpg MSM-04 Acguy The Origin Design 2.jpg MSM-04 Acguy The Origin Design.jpg External links *MSM-04 Acguy on MAHQ.net ja:MSM-04 アッガイ